


1 to 2

by Ateisti



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateisti/pseuds/Ateisti
Summary: 当时写的类似于生贺的东西，但写得太流水账了，自己都看不下去的那种。
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 当时写的类似于生贺的东西，但写得太流水账了，自己都看不下去的那种。

“生日快乐，Leon。”

一向作息规律的格雷茨卡总会在这一天晚上失眠，失眠的原因或许是因为不想错过基米希准点的祝福。所以当终于收到消息的那一刻，总算松了一口气。眼前的屏幕熄灭了又被他点亮，反复几次，他的目光一直停留在这短短的一行字中。在对话框中打出谢谢后，又输入了几个单词，却一点点删掉。和往年一样，还是只回复了简单的“Danke”后没有多的词汇。

从他们第一次在u21正式认识之后，格雷茨卡每年都会准时收到生日祝福。当时会在凌晨熬夜给他祝福的还有迈尔，不过迈尔总要迷糊一些，卡点失败是常有的事。而现在自从格雷茨卡转会至拜仁之后，会在凌晨送出祝福的，就只有基米希一个人了。

Jo总是分毫不差，好像无论是什么事情都是这样，对于职业规划，对于人际交往。格雷茨卡一直都很会佩服这样的基米希。

14年以前，基米希对于格雷茨卡来说只是一个名字，从媒体，从主教练，从队友，从迈尔的话语中偶尔提到的名字。德国不乏有潜力的年轻球员，如果这个名字的主人足够优秀，他们早晚是会见面的。

u21算是正式见面，迈尔本想主动向他介绍一下基米希，基米希却主动上前向他问了好。

“你好，格雷茨卡。”

格雷茨卡愣了一两秒，随即微笑地回应了并表示可以直接叫自己Leon。眼前这个金色头发的少年，明明此时语气足够礼貌和谦虚，却有种独特的高傲感。

同龄人之间熟悉起来往往很快。身为队长的格雷茨卡并不经常把目光望向基米希。但基米希总会有意无意地出现在他身边，所以训练时的格雷茨卡情不自禁去揉了揉基米希也不是什么奇怪的事，鼓起腮帮子认真训练的基米希确实太可爱了，可爱到直到蓬松的头发带给格雷茨卡酥痒的感触时，他才意识到，对于第一次一起训练的队友，这种行为是不是过于亲密。不过紧接着基米希就在后面的训练中用捂耳朵这种方式打断了一下他的训练，然后一边笑着，一边跑开了，格雷茨卡在原地也无声的笑着，看起来基米希不是一个不好相处的人，当时的格雷茨卡是这样想的。

“Joshua是一个对什么事情都过于认真的人。”那是一次球队失利后，基米希一言不发地走进了更衣室后，迈尔对他说的话。迈尔和基米希认识的时间确实比他长，他本想作为队长至少去安慰一两句，迈尔劝阻了他，“让他一个人安静一会儿吧。”

可格雷茨卡最终还是走到仍然沉默不语的基米希面前。

“输球不是你一个人的责任。”我作为队长责任更大。

后一句他并没有说出口，因为眼前年轻人抬起了头，眼睛红了一圈，他所有的话就被堵在了喉咙里。格雷茨卡从没有见过将输赢看得如此重要的人，更何况这不过是一次友谊赛。

“我不是在自责。”基米希出乎意料地坦率，“我只是不喜欢输的感觉。”

听起来有些孩子气的话，没有人会永远不输，格雷茨卡本想这么说，可脱口而出的确是——

“那我们就一起赢下去吧。”

在u21相处的时间其实比较短暂，虽然训练时会偶尔地整蛊一下对方，也会一起留下来一起加练，也会在训练之后偶尔的聚餐，可两个人只能算是关系不错的队友。私下更不可能有所联络，只能算是拥有着共同朋友的陌生人。

格雷茨卡本以为他和基米希的关系会止步于此，只要做好队友就行了，私人关系只要不影响竞技水平怎么样都好。他一直都知道基米希是一个有野心的人。基米希永远喜欢赢，也永远渴望成为那个能够领导球队中的人。或许之后某天某些媒体的版面会是“格雷茨卡和基米希的队长之争”把，毕竟每次队长交接，争论就没停止过。

而从某种意义上所，联合会杯是很多事情的分水岭。格雷茨卡没想到重新遇到基米希后两个人的关系会变得如此紧密，就像他没想到会在18年后和迈尔变得如此生疏。

他知道他会入选和魏格尔的伤病有一定的关系。所以当看到总是主动和他打招呼的基米希的时候，总会联想到流传出来的基米希送别魏格尔的照片。仿佛是告别自动的爱人。格雷茨卡不想这么比喻，只是一个简单的拥抱而已，就像他和迈尔偶尔也会在离别的拥抱。

“Joshua是一个对什么事情都过于认真的人。”脑海中回响着迈尔的话语。格雷茨卡难得没有露出微笑，他略显尴尬地打完招呼后，就去和其它队友对话。

他和基米希的相处，和在u21的时候其实变化不大。

但相处的瞬间经过积累也在时光中慢慢酝酿，或许哪一天打开，会变成什么不一样的东西。

原本聚在一起训练的基米希和聚勒突然吵了几句，格雷茨卡离得不远，破碎的句子传过来时只剩下一些意义不明的发音，他本想上去劝架，又发现本来有些剑拔弩张的气氛变得缓和，他只感觉眼前就像再现了一出小人国和巨人国的战争，然后和解。

看到他过来的聚勒还是略显不满地说了几句：“莱昂，Joshua说我不是他的朋友。”

“我只是说你现在不是，还得努力。”是有些无力的辩解。

格雷茨卡忍不住笑出了声，他见过很多面的基米希，却很少见到基米希和朋友相处时真正放松下来的样子。

“Jo，那我是你的朋友吗？”他第一次启用Jo这样简短又略带亲昵的称呼，语气是沿着刚才的话题显得轻快和随意。

“好了，我知道你又想取笑我。你当然是，一直都是。”

格雷茨卡猜到基米希会顺水推舟的说是，但没有想到他会用这样真诚和肯定的语气。或许只是在他这里一直没有把对方当成朋友。

胜利对于团队关系是一个比时间更猛烈的催化剂。在无数观众的目光和喝彩中，他们可以尽情庆祝着胜利。巨大的喜悦中，所有的理智都可以暂时说再见。

格雷茨卡和基米希一起举起奖杯。他只想时间停留在此刻。

他想起自己曾经的伤病，想起自己之前所谓的低谷，未来是那么的不确定。而现在虽然几乎所有媒体都在夸赞着他是所谓的“未来之星”，可他知道，他和这里的人一样，也许一辈子都去不了世界杯，也许这就是他们职业生涯最高光的时期。

他又望向张开大嘴不顾形象大喊大叫的地欢呼着的基米希，记忆里那个输了一场友谊赛都能哭红双眼的基米希和此时的画面重叠。输赢对他来说永远是那么重要。

我会一直赢下去的，他听到自己说。

后来选择加入拜仁或许也许这种想法的驱使。

“Leon，有没有考虑加盟拜仁。”在前面走着的基米希回过头来认真的询问着。

联合会杯的时候，还是基米希主动邀请的格雷茨卡逛一逛圣彼得堡。

涅瓦大街，几乎是整个圣彼得堡了。只在电影和书籍中出现的建筑，就这样出现在触手可及的地方。

人来人往的游客在他们身旁走过，格雷茨卡不知道怎么回答这个问题，和拜仁的转会传闻，一直存在。

“拜仁才是适合你的地方。”基米希说的过于肯定，肯定到让格雷茨卡看不透他话里的动机。

“也许吧。”

当时的他并没有给出自己的答案。选择了回避。而基米希也没有再提起过这个话题。

但两个人之后都如心知肚明般默认了他会加盟拜仁的事实。

Jo对他，可能过于好了。

这是格雷茨卡加入拜仁的感受，会介绍新的队友，会照顾受伤的他，会一直信任表现挣扎的他。

他希望能成为球队重要的一员，所以会在疫情期间锻炼以求改变现状。

格雷茨卡也想一起赢下去。

和已经被视为那位未来的双料队长，做什么事情都保持清醒，只有在太过执着于输赢的时候才会出现不理智的一面的金发的年轻人一起赢下去。

一想起往事就失眠的格雷茨卡决定去翻一翻之前队友的聊天记录。

突然翻到一段时间以前穆勒在群里分享了一只被称为喵努埃尔的猫猫，他当即开玩笑地表示想摸摸这只猫猫的头，并表示要养一只取名为罗伯特的猫。

“你喜欢猫吗？”穆勒问道。

“不算喜欢，比爱猫更喜欢狗。”磁卡想起新队友罗卡的狗，他甚至关注了Louis的ins。

“不喜欢猫猫干嘛要摸猫猫的头。”

格雷茨卡当时只当一句玩笑就过去了。

但现在不知道为何他突然想起了基米希。他不愿意承认自己现在就是那只被摸了头的猫猫，在渴望更多的爱。


	2. 1 to 2

基米希闭着眼睛躺在机舱中。耳边是队友有些嘈杂地讨论。是的，在他给格雷茨卡发完生日祝福的后，球队的所有人收到了通知，禁飞了。领队说高层还在想办法，但无论今夜是否能成功起飞，都要在飞机中过夜了。

手机屏幕亮了一下，提示收到了新的消息，来自格雷茨卡。他不用看都知道格雷茨卡会回复些什么，但他还是有些小心翼翼地点开，看到的是一如既往简短的一句“Danke”，礼貌而又生疏。 

基米希用了很多年，终于让自己和格雷茨卡走得很近。像一只捕捉猎物的猎人，冷静地看着猎物进入自己步入的陷阱。他们是拜仁中场的绝对主力，会一起在赛前踩草地，一起组织公益活动，一起度假。在外人眼中就像是天造地设的一对。连新来不久的罗卡都误解过。

“我只是和Jo认识的比较早，关系比较近。”格雷茨卡是这样解释的。

似乎只差最后一步的收网了。可Leon他总是这样，他总会通过各种方式暗示自己不要再近一步了。基米希脑海里出现了格雷茨卡琥珀色的眼睛，那双他想了很多年的眼睛。

格雷茨卡是基米希少年时期的一个梦，很多人年少的时候都会有对于梦中情人的美好幻想，青涩而朦胧的感情往往以遗憾收尾，可那不是基米希，基米希对于自己想得到的，拥有充满激情而冷静的谋划和追求。

第一次听到格雷茨卡的名字，是出自迈尔。他总是有意无意在对话时谈起这位踢球很有天赋的好友。

可能是胜负欲作祟，可能是刚好有空闲时间，加上基米希是一个执行能力过于强的人，他甚至去找到了格雷茨卡青年队的集锦。好吧，基米希承认迈尔说得确实不错，他确实很有天赋。在u21有机会见面的话可以一起踢球吧。

或许很多事情的开端就是一些小到可以忽略的契机。

而他们第一次见面也并不是格雷茨卡记忆中的u21。

训练完毕，基米希收拾完东西走出球场，就看到等在外面的格雷茨卡，棕色头发的少年低着头，似乎在思考着什么，琥珀色的眼睛隐藏在深邃的眼窝里，看起来是在等什么人。

果然，格雷茨卡抬起头，向基米希的方向笑了起来。基米希之前过于关注着格雷茨卡的球技，这个时候才意识到，格雷茨卡在相貌上也过于优秀。他笑起来的时候，会露出两颗小虎牙，还有明显的酒窝，好像一切可爱的因素他都具备了。

迈尔从他的基米希身侧跑过，拍了拍格雷茨卡的肩膀，示意他准备走了，是相识多年才有的默契。

格雷茨卡目光没有放在基米希身上，可基米希却一直注视着他。好像有什么在脑海中瞬间炸开，就好像输球一样难受的感觉内心翻涌。

从此刻开始的基米希不再只是希望和格雷茨卡一起踢球了，他开始渴望得更多。那份微笑，如果是只属于他一个人的就好了。甚至有些时候会出现这样极端的想法。

基米希对于自己想做的事情总是那么势在必得，可当真正有机会认识格雷茨卡的时候，他也会和普通的少年人面对自己心上人一样感到紧张。

u21主动去打完招呼后就僵硬地立在原地。格雷茨卡和他想象中的一样，看起来性格随和，对谁都会抱以微笑，但实际上就像一直高傲的猫猫，难以真正地靠近。

基米希在很多时候被人认为非常早熟，他很小的时候就开始了寄宿生活，最开始他只是球队中最小的一个，然后逐渐长大，所以他很早的就了解到竞技体育的残酷，他也一直明白，要成为一名优秀的足球运动员应该做些什么。

可那时的他也有在签奖学金合同前一晚在餐厅和队友水果大战的属于年轻人的举动。就像面对自己想要接近的人，也会十分地不知所措。

所以那时的他也只是尽力地出现在格雷茨卡的视线里，既不是太远也不会太近。

基米希和格雷茨卡是天空中两颗距离不远的星星，名为基米希的这颗星星一直在用自己的光芒注视着格雷茨卡，他渴望着靠近，而此时两颗星星的轨迹终于开始了重叠。

和芬兰的比赛中，被换下的格雷茨卡将队长袖标戴在了基米希身上，这是他一直渴望得到的。甚至往后和他竞争的是格雷茨卡，他也不会放弃。

他的注意力一部分放在了赛场上，虽然领先了三个球但他仍保持斗志，另一部分放在了耐心给他戴袖标的格雷茨卡上，他再一次清晰地感受到了自己的野心，无论是格雷茨卡，还是队长位置，都应该是他的。

和对格雷茨卡的执念日渐加深的是名为嫉妒的情绪。

迈尔和格雷茨卡是一直以来的好朋友，这点在他认识格雷茨卡之前就知道，而且他们在同一家俱乐部，他们之间亲昵的互动，他们之间的微笑，都一点一点将基米希推向失去理智的边缘。

他又是如此了解格雷茨卡，格雷茨卡不会在沙尔克待太久，他会去在欧冠赛场上更有竞争力的地方，比如拜仁，基米希所在的拜仁。

他们终会并肩而行，应该说，和格雷茨卡并肩而行的只能是他，他不会再给任何人这个机会。格雷茨卡和基米希其实是同类人，两个人都有着非同一般的野心，只是格雷茨卡的野心隐藏得很深。特别是在经历了一次长时间的伤病之后，他切身体会过竞技体育的残酷，这份野心被埋得更深了。

这是17年基米希被征召参与联合会杯时见到格雷茨卡时意识到的。

他没想到自己打完招呼后，得到的是格雷茨卡有些敷衍的回应。可他已经决定了主动出击，不可能因为这点事而气馁。再难相处的猫猫也会在这种长时间的示好下败下阵来。所以当他听到格雷茨卡带着些开玩笑意味地问他“Jo，那我事你的朋友吗”，他知道，他的猎物终于上钩了，这段时间一直以来做出的努力，终于让这只猫猫愿意放下防心了。基米希注视着格雷茨卡，那份持续了几乎整个青春的情感在此刻化作了他此时的答案：“你当然事，一直都是。”一直都是应该属于我的星星。

离最初的目的似乎还有最后一步棋。

基米希主动邀请格雷茨卡了和他同游圣彼得堡，他知道格雷茨卡不会拒绝。

出门前，圣彼得堡下了一场大雨。雨停以后，冷寂漂浮在空气中沉默着，圣彼得堡一直无言，上个世纪的建筑也一直严肃地伫立着。只有街上还打着伞的游客给这里制造着难得的喧嚣。

基米希拉着格雷茨卡去和街上打扮成上世纪俄国贵族的本地人合了影，此时的他们只是两个来这里旅游的普通游客。俱乐部，国家队的一切暂时地被抛之脑后。

在涅瓦大街上行走，连扑面而来的风都拥有厚重的故事性，路边的建筑仿佛是从一本古老的俄国诗集中裁剪而出，色彩和形状都跳跃和碰撞着。

基米希一直走在格雷茨卡的前面，他并不担心后面的人会跟不上他。但他转过头来，理智走完目前自己的最后一步棋。

“Leon，有没有考虑加盟拜仁？”

可开口后他又有些后悔，或许应该换一种更加坚定的口吻，而不是这种看起来只是朋友间的正常问候。

格雷茨卡的沉默在他的意料之内。基米希是如此敏锐地察觉了在伤病之后格雷茨卡藏起来的一份担忧，虽然他现在已经重新闪耀了起来。

“拜仁才是适合你的地方。”他们对胜利的渴求是一致的，而拜仁恰恰是他们可以施展才华达成目标的舞台。

基米希没有得到格雷茨卡准确的回复。但他从格雷茨卡的眼睛中，看到了答案。他们拥有相似的灵魂，只需要一个眼神就能懂得彼此的野心。

基米希的思绪突然被眼前突然亮起的灯光打断，耳边传来格纳布里道歉的声音。

“不好意思，刚刚不小心点到了，打开了手电筒功能。”

“没关系。”基米希取出眼罩给自己戴上，继续修养生息保存体力。眼前变得一片漆黑，不像之前还有一点微弱的机舱的光。加入拜仁的格雷茨卡，如基米希所想的那样，和他的联系更加的紧密。他们两个人的名字总是被绑定在一起，似乎已经做到了他一直渴望的并肩而行。

基米希一直认为，他想要的，无论是什么他都可以得到。可感情是一件不可测的事情，不是光靠努力就可以摘得的果实。

面对自己追逐了那么久的人，基米希还是胆怯了。他迟迟不敢迈出最后的一步。而追逐格雷茨卡的过程本就像是在黑暗中走楼梯，想要步步为营，踏下去的每一步都需要小心翼翼的勇气。

——————————————

后续：

折腾了许久的拜仁全员终于到达了目的地。基米希第一时间拿出手机拍了一张照片给格雷茨卡，告知他已经平安地到了。

“Jo，你说，如果一个人并不喜欢猫为什么要摸它的头啊。”格雷茨卡突然无头无尾地问了一句。

“他不是不喜欢，他只是没说而已。”

“世俱杯一定要拿下啊。”

“一定会的。”会带着你的这一份一起赢的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 确信自己写的很糟糕（溜了）


End file.
